I knew you were trouble
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: They promised each other to not give in to their lust and desire for each other, no matter how badly they wanted it. *AxB ONESHOT


**I honestly don't know how and why I came up with this one shot, but I guess when I was listening to Taylor Swift's song 'I knew you were trouble' this idea popped up in my mind, and I just HAD to write it down. This was just a random idea that came to me, so yeah. But I hope you guys all enjoy this little Alvin and Brittany drabble! Please review!**

**Ps: Entire story is in Brittany's POV**

* * *

It started 5 years ago.

I told myself to hold myself back from you. I told myself that I wouldn't give myself to you.

But I see the way the girls look at you, the way they would giggle when you passed them, the way they would twirl their hair around their fingers as you winked at them. But the way you winked at them, the way you flirted with them didn't just make me mad, it made me jealous. It would make me sick, knowing that those girls could ever come across a thought about having you.

I would feel my blood come to a boil whenever another female would be within two feet of you. I would feel my hands transform into fists whenever you smiled at anyone of them. I would feel the urge to murder the closest living thing to me when they brought their body near yours.

But I know that you're just teasing. I know that you don't give a shit about any of those girls. You're just flirting with them, just to get to me. I had to remind myself about this every single day.

But why do I even bother? I don't belong to you - yet.

I made sure you saw me everyday, which you do. I made sure to look my absolute best everyday, just for you. I know what you like seeing on girls - the littlest amount of clothing possible. And I made sure I did that for you. I like tantalizing you.

I knew the types of girls you like. The bad girls, huh?

Well, you're damn lucky that I'm one.

I could see it in your eyes, the look of pure jealousy, when all the other boys look at me. I laugh at that, knowing exactly how you feel. You tease me by flirting with other girls, and I tease you by flirting with other boys. But we both know what we really want.

I could see the way you smirk at me, whenever I look at you, as if you were reading my mind.

I know what you want.

I _who_ what you want.

I know the types of girls you're after. All those girls seem so easy to get. Maybe it was because you lure them in with your charm. But that won't work for me. I've known you for years. I'm going to make sure I'm not the easy type. I'm anything _but_ easy to get.

You know me. I never do things the traditional way.

And you? Oh boy.

It makes me laugh, knowing that you sleep around with all those girls, just to make me jealous.

But I know what goes on. I'm the eyes and ears of this place.

Two can play at that game. I don't get any satisfaction from it, because I don't take any interest in these other boys. You know that I only want one boy. And we both know that you only want one girl.

People tell me to just get with you already. But they don't understand. The relationship between you and me is like a never ending competition. You understand what I'm saying right? After all, you and I have competed against each other all our lives, whether it was from who would get their first kiss first, or who would lose their virginity first...

I smirked, realizing how incredibly stupid we are. But hey, that's us.

I love seeing the look in other people's eyes whenever we're near each other. I love seeing the look of hatred and jealousy coming from other girls, because they _know_ that they mean nothing to you. They know it.

Everybody knows that they is something going on between us, but the thing is, I hate you.

I love to hate you.

And it's no secret that you hate me too.

But our definition of 'hate' is something else. The word 'hate' is only something that you and I understand. That's what I love about us.

I could see the look of greed on your face whenever you looked at me. I could see the look of lust in your eyes. I know what you wanted, and I know it was killing you to keep your urge inside of you for so long. It amuses me to see you like that.

But like I said, I'm not giving in that easily.

My friends tell me to just hook up with you already. I just laughed. Nothing else, I just laughed.

Remember that time you lured the both of us in that janitors closet because you wanted to 'talk'? Well we did...kinda. You told me that you hook up with random girls only because I wouldn't hook up with you. I admitted the truth, telling you the same thing, that I sleep around with other boys, because you wouldn't hook up with me. But that's what we _promised_ each other, remember?

And then our conversation ended there, as we engaged in another activity. And damn, I hated how we had clothes on.

Remember the deal we made after that?

We both vowed not to sleep around with anybody else for the next month.

I succeeded, you did not.

If our siblings knew what was going on between us, they would kill us. But that's what I love about this whole thing - the thrill of it all.

The feeling of lust would grow within me whenever I see you. But I had to contain myself. Remember, I wasn't about to give in. I would not allow myself to surrender so quickly. That's why I love the way you and I tease each other - it's just preparing us for what's coming.

But I knew you couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't either.

I needed you.

I wanted you.

Everything.

That's when you and I agreed that it was enough.

No more sleeping around with anybody else.

No more teasing.

Just you, and me.

No one else, just you and me. That's what we promised.

I promised myself to end this life long competition right now. After all, I got what I wanted.

I always get what I want.

Remember the night after we graduated from high school? You and I left the party early to go back to my place. It's been 5 long years, but it ends today.

I smiled when you locked the door behind us, gently pinning me against the wall as your hand slowly unzipped the zipper on the back of my strapless dress. Your lips finally pressed onto mine before I led the both of us onto my bed.

"Take me." I whispered, and those were the only words I said before you did.

Yes, after 5 whole years of holding back from each other, we were in the moment we finally yearned, the moment we lusted upon.

Do you remember me telling you that I knew you were trouble?

Well I was right.

So shame on me now.


End file.
